Its Hermione's Fault
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: Harry hated his life right now, and he blamed it all on his mother and Hermione. Really, that wasn't all that surprising. It seemed like everything that caused Harry some sort of frustration started with those two. Maybe they secretly hung out without his knowledge and talked about ways to ruin his life. They probably drank tea and laughed about it to. OOC non-magic drarry
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I put this together really fast, and it might be a couple chapters long. I am still not sure if I like it as much as I thought I did at the start, but hey! At least I am finally writing something again. Even if it sucks. Ps there are probably mistakes, because I was watching The Walking Dead while writing this! :D Love ~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

_**Also, I don't own Harry Potter! It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

Harry hated his life right now, and he blamed it all on his mother and Hermione. Really, that wasn't all that surprising. It seemed like everything that caused Harry some sort of frustration started with those two. Maybe they secretly hung out without his knowledge and talked about ways to ruin his life. They probably drank tea and laughed about it to. Now that he thinks about it, Harry blames this all on Hermione.

"Hey Harry, over here!" called Hermione Granger from the café across the street. Harry, hiding a wince, looked across. He may love her like a sister, but sometimes she was too loud. Looking both ways before crossing the street, he headed towards her.

Opening the door to the café, he ignored the stares he got when the bell went off as he entered. He ordered a coffee, waited for it, and then went to sit down with Hermione. Right when he sat down, Hermione went off on her usual rant.

"Yes hi Harry how are you? I haven't seen you in a couple days." Harry mumbled sarcastically underneath his breath. Hermione didn't stop in her ranting; she just smacked him on the arm. He didn't even need to pay attention, already knowing who it was about, her boyfriend and his best friend, Ron.

"I can't believe him! I told him our 6 month anniversary was coming up and you know what he said?" Harry grunted, which she took as a sign to go on. "He just looked at me and said in the stupidest voice ever, 'We've been together for 6 months?' The nerve of him! The way he said it in disbelief! He seemed shocked we lasted this long! Arg! I just wanted to jump across the table and strangle him with my bare hands and I- Harry, are you even listening?" It was clear he wasn't.

She slammed her hands on the table, startling Harry so much, that his coffee flew out of his hands and spilled on a person that had been walking by. A yell was heard, before the person went down, grabbing the table cloth to their table with him. Harry just stared, eyes wide at the whole thing. It was like a domino affect. Narrowed, silver colored eyes looked up at Harry from the ground, angry.

"Harry, help him up!" hissed the also wide eyed Hermione. Harry finally gathered his wits and offered the guy a hand, an apology on the tip of his tongue. The guy completely ignored the hand that was offered and got up by himself, brushing off his nice button up long sleeved shirt and grey slacks, which looked very nice on him, Harry's mind numbly supplied in the background.

"Thanks, this is just what I needed!" grumbled the voice of the stranger.

"Hey. I am sorry. I didn't mean to dump my coffee on you-" the stranger cut him off.

"Yeah whatever!" He cut him off, while running a hand through his blonde hair. He glared at Harry one more time before heading outside.

Harry watched as the guy crossed the street before he disappeared from his line of sight. Bending down, he picked up all the stuff that had fallen off the table.

"Wow, he was in a bad mood, wasn't he?" Hermione asked, shocked. This time Harry was the one that glared.

"If you hadn't surprised me like that, none of this would have happened!" he hissed. Hermione just glowered at him. They settled back down at their table, Harry now without a coffee and in a very bad mood.

"Well, if you were actually listening to me like a good friend, you wouldn't of been scared!" Hermione said, crossing her arms. She sighed and grabbed her phone, messing with it. Harry just looked at the table, drawing designs into it.

"So, what did you get your mother for her birthday today?" asked Hermione, while typing on her phone. Harry jerked his head up from where he had been staring at the table. He had forgotten all about her birthday and he had a feeling it was going to bite him in the ass. Hermione looked up from her phone and laughed.

"You forgot, didn't you? Don't answer that, I can already tell that you did. What would you do without me?" she sighed. "Why don't you just get her some flowers and promise a dinner with you anytime she wanted? You really need to spend more time with her, she misses you."

"I know she misses me. Its just that with work and all, I've been really busy. Anyway, that sounds like a great idea." Harry stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Harry, I am not letting you go get these flowers by yourself, because knowing you, you would get her some lilies because her name is Lily, which isn't creative enough for Birthday flowers." Noticing his guilty expression, Hermione snorted. She smile and got up too. Pushing her chair in, she grabbed the arm he offered her and they left the café.

Walking down the sidewalk, Harry sighed. He always forgot important dates and it seemed like his friends always reminded him of them. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by Hermione talking to him. Blinking, he looked around and noticed that they had stopped by flower shop called, 'Pansy Petals'. It was a small and simple looking shop, but you could tell whoever owned it, was proud of it. In the windows, there were different flowers on display in colorful patterns.

"Well, this is the only flower shop I could find in walking distance!" Hermione said cheerfully, while opening the door to walk inside. Harry followed after her and was hit with the many colors of the plants. Walking away from Hermione, he went to go find someone to help them. He walked passed many rows of flowers before he came upon some voices. Following the voices, he came closer and managed to hear some snippets of the conversation they were having.

"Draco, you might want to change the shirt before you go to meet your client. You need to look presentable." a girls voiced said.

"It's not my fault, Pansy! Some idiot spilled his coffee on me and ruined it. I don't have time to change. I have to go meet the client soon." A very familiar, deep voiced complained.

Harry gulped. No way was his luck this bad that he would run into him again and so soon. He peeked through a pair of potted flowers and was gifted with the sight of the blonde haired, silver eyed stranger he had accidentally spilled his coffee on, and who he now knew was named Draco. He was talking to a brown haired girl, who Harry guessed owned the shop.

His heart felt like it was going to leap out if his chest. Draco stilled looked very angry and Harry didn't feel confronting him. Walking backwards, he looked down the rows of flowers trying to find Hermione. In a situation like this, he felt like it was a good idea to just runaway.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed loudly, while crouching and walking down the rows of flowers. Finally finding her, he hissed her name again. She looked up and he jerked his head to the door. She looked at him confused and pointed at the flowers, opening her mouth to speak. Shaking his head, he again gestured towards the door. Walking in the direction, with Hermione following, he opened the door and walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"Harry what was that about? I thought we were getting flowers for your mother?" Hermione questioned, while trying to keep pace with Harry's hurried walk.

"I decided that flowers were not the right gift for her. She deserves something better." Harry babbled on nervously, while ringing his hands. She just looked at him oddly before nodding.

"Okay? Let's go to your parents' house, the party for your mom is happening soon and I don't want to be late."


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise **

* * *

"Harry! How are you dear?" asked Lily Potter, as she dragged her child into the house. The house itself was very small and cozy. There were a lot of memories in this house for Harry. There was the stairwell where Harry had gotten his head stuck in along with his father, James. Harry can't even remember exactly how it happened. He just remembered how much his mom had laughed on her way to get some butter from the kitchen.

If you went into the kitchen, you could see burn marks on the ceiling from when Harry and his father had both tried to cook a breakfast in bed for his mom and burned it. Almost every single thing in his childhood that went wrong always started with his father. He usually dragged Harry into all types of things.

"Ah! My little Prongslet! Come here, I have something to show you!" James cried. Sweeping into the room, he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into his study. Harry didn't even try to stop him and neither did his mother. When his father was determined about something nothing stopped him. James brought him into his study, shut the door, and locked it. Harry nervously glanced at him. What was wrong?

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, watching as his father paced the floor in the study.

"I may have forgotten to get your mom anything for her Birthday." James blurted out, panicked. Harry blinked at him, eyes widening.

Running a hand though his hair, he chuckled nervously. "I may of forgotten too."

They both looked at each other.

"How could you forget to get your mother anything?" asked James.

"Hey! You forgot too!" Harry said.

"I think this calls for some desperate measures, my son." James said seriously. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed the phone sitting there. Harry already knew who he was going to call and he wasn't sure how well this was going to work out.

"Sirius, this is a code blue. Yes. No. No, don't bring any smoke bombs. No stealing either. Yes. That works out. Okay see you in a couple minutes at the drop off point." James spoke with authority, nodding his head at times and shaking it at others. Once the phone call needed, he headed towards the screen door in his study and opened them. He turned to look at Harry.

"Distract your mom. I have this all covered." he winked and sneaked out the door. Harry just shook his head and headed towards the voices in the kitchen.

In the brightly light Kitchen, Lily stood talking with Hermione while Ron was sneaking food.

"Ronald Weasley! You better stop sneaking food!" Lily huffed, shaking her wooden spoon at him. He dropped the cracker he was about to eat, hands in the air.

Harry laughed. On the kitchen counter there was a meal that could feed a small army. His mom had been working all day, even though it was her birthday. She loved cooking for her family. Also on the counter were the many presents that Lily had received from friends, many who were not here because they either had work or could just not make it. Harry was sure they would all stop by tomorrow to wish his mother another happy birthday and stay to talk for a little.

"Bloody crazy females, it was just a little bit of food." grumbled an irritated Ron who was still hungry. Both females turned to look at him, hands on their hips.

"Ron, you have been snacking away since we got here." Hermione reminded him. He looked away, sheepish. Harry didn't even have to of been there to of seen it. Ron could eat nonstop the whole day and still be hungry for more later. He was kind of a bottomless pit in a way.

"Oh Harry darling, where did your father go?" Lily fretted, while coming over to bring him into the big hug she hadn't managed to give him early. He didn't try to stop her. He loved his mother's hugs.

"He went outside to do something. I think Sirius and Remus are going to be here pretty soon." she just nodded, already distracted by some more food on the stove. The doorbell rang.

"Harry, could you please go get that for me?" asked Lily, who was having a very pleased Ron taste test some nodded and headed towards the door, where he was sure his father and the rest would be.

Opening it, he was welcomed to the sight of just Remus. Remus smiled at him before coming it. Harry gave him a hug. Remus had like another father to him. They had been though every walk of his childhood. Through his first words, which had been 'father' to his dads delight, his first crush, and his first breakup. But out of the three of him, Remus had always been the more mature one. He and Hermione got along very well, while Sirius and Ron did the same.

"Where are Sirius and dad?" Harry questioned while shutting the door.

"They went through the screen door in Jame's office." he answered back, putting his coat into the closet.

"Am I going to like what they are up too?" asked the slightly scared Harry. Remus just smiled at him.

"Supper is ready!" Lily yelled from the kitchen. They headed towards the yell, where everyone else had gathered. They all sat down at the table and starting eating the delicious food while making small talk.

"Harry, how was your day? Anything noteworthy or exciting happen today?" asked Remus, who was trying to steal his drink back from the widely grinning Sirius.

He had also been another father figure in Harry's life. He was someone to go to if you had needed help to prank someone or anything like that. Remus and Sirius had been together for as long as Harry could remember. Harry hoped that he would someday have relationship like they had. He had never seen anyone so in love like that. His parents were the same way. Yes, they got into fights sometimes, but they always made up.

"No not really-" he cut himself off, suddenly remembering the blond guy he had spilled his coffee on. His hands felt clammy. He hoped he never saw that guy again.

"I think it's time for some presents and cake!" James exclaimed, pulling the attention away from the grateful Harry. James went into his study and brought out the biggest cake Harry had ever seen. It was about the height of a normal kitchen table. It was decorated with tiny multi-colored flowers. The main frosting color was a plan white that Harry knew was probably his mother's favorite flavor, cream cheese. Lily gave a gasp of excitement.

Harry didn't even want to know how his father and Sirius had managed to find a cake that big on such short notice. He didn't even really care, because his mother was happy with it and that made him happy.

"This cake is your present from Harry and I." James explained, sitting it down on the table.

"I am also going to take you out for dinner anytime and anyplace you want." Harry added afterwards, smiling smugly at his dad. He outdid his father just by a little. Lily smiled brightly at both of them.

"Oh thank you boys! It's very kind and I am sure its delicious tasting!" She clapped her hands together. They sung happy birthday to her and dished out the cake. After they were done eating, they rest of the presents were handed out.

Hermione and Ron had both gotten Lily some new photo albums, which she was happy to get. She never had enough for all the pictures she took. She loved catching all of the moments she spent with the people she loved. Remus had gotten her some new books he knew she had been looking forward to reading. Sirius had somehow managed to find her some more cookbooks that she didn't have.

It was a good night. Harry wished everyone a goodnight and gave his mother a hug and kiss, with a promise to come visit again very soon. He didn't live that far away, so he just walked home. When Harry got home to his apartment, he tried to get his door to unlock. It got stuck sometimes and today seemed to be one of the days it didn't want to open.

He struggled a little while longer before he dropped his keys on the ground. With a sigh, he bent down to grab them and noticed a pair of shoes in off to the side of his vision. Turning around, he came face to face with the guy from the coffee shop, and he didn't look very pleased.

Harry laughed awkwardly. "I see you changed your shirt."


	3. Running

_**I feel like this is a really bad chapter and I am sorry if it is. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**Running**

Of course Harry had to be stupid and have some sort of word diarrhea of the mouth.

"Of course I changed my shirt, are you stupid?" Draco scoffed. Harry laughed again. What was he supposed to do? It was a really awkward situation.

"So, are you stalking me or something?" he asked jokingly. Draco just glared at him.

"I moved into the apartment next door." he gestured down the hall. Harry almost rolled his eyes. Of course he conveniently moved in the same apartment complex as Harry. He looked skyward. Someone up there had to have it out for him. What did he ever do to them?

"And I seemed to have lost my keys. I remembered the building owner saying each door had the same type of lock. So, could you unlock my door for me?" Harry gaped at him. This was like one of those cliché movies he and Hermione watched while Ron snored on the couch or while he was gone.

Harry nodded at him and jingled his keys. He signaled for Draco to go first. Harry followed him down the hallway and he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from the back of Draco's slacks.

He glanced up at the ceiling and made his eyes stay there and not wander anywhere else. This was horrible. Draco cleared his throat and pointed at his door.

Harry just wanted to get this done as fast as he could. He wanted to go home and wallow in his own self-pity.

Unlocking the door, he scurried back to his apartment before Draco could say anything. He got the door opened and slammed it in his face. Heart racing, he leaned against the door. He could tell the next couple of weeks would be interesting.

Dropping his keys off on the counter, he called Hermione. She would want to know about this.

"Hermione, I blame you for all my problems right now," he said right when she picked up.

"Its 10:00 on a work night. This better be good." she snapped, frustrated.

"You know that guy I spilled my coffee on?" Harry asked. She hummed a positive yes.

"He lives in my apartment complex now," he finished.

"Oh my gosh. You can't be serious. Harry it's like one of those romances we watch!" Hermione gushed.

"One, you force me to watch those things because Ron runs away when you mention them. Two this is not romantic in any way. It's creepy Hermione. It's like that whole crush thing with that Tom Riddle kid in High School. He was obsessed with me. For all we know, he could be stalking me and silently plotting my death."

"Oh stop being dramatic!" Hermione complained.

"It's your fault my life is like this now. I can't hate him for snapping at me. He is too attractive to hate. My life is in shambles." Harry wined pathetically.

They talked for a little while longer. She promised she would come over to pick him up for work in the morning and they could talk about it more then. He hung up the phone.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't that bad-looking, a little on the short side. His eyes were a big reason that people fell in love with. They were a startling emerald-green, the color of his mothers. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones from his dad. He also got his unbelievably messy hair from his dad.

He pictured Draco and his head and snorted mentally. That's what attractive looked like. He was taller than Harry. His hair was a light styled over blond. His eyes were a beautiful silver color. Oh god Harry was attractive to a potential murderer.

He took a quick shower and went to bed afterward. Maybe he will wake up and find out everything had been a dream.

* * *

Harry woke up from his sleep to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Slapping the off button on it, he got up stretching. Somehow he managed to stumble his way into the shower. Cold water hit him, causing a yelp to escape. The water gradually started to wake him up.

When he got dressed, he made sure to dress in his warmest workout clothes. He knew it was going to be a little cold out today, but that wasn't going to stop him from his daily running routine. Harry ran all the time in the mornings. It had become something normal to him and he really enjoyed it.

He remembered the time he had tried to get his dad to go running with him. He had lasted a couple of minutes before he had dramatically collapsed onto the ground.

"I can't go on any longer!" James had gasped, "Leave me and save yourself. Tell your mother that I loved her!"

In the end, Harry had to call his mother to bring his dad home. The picture of his mom dragging a whining James into the car had been perfect. He wished he had had a camera to take a picture of it . It would have been amazing blackmail material.

Giving a smile at the memory, he put on his jogging shoes and tied them up. Grabbing a water bottle, he opened his door and locked it afterwards. Walking out of his apartment, he looked up and almost gave a groan, glaring up into the sky.

Draco was on the sidewalk, leaning down and tying his shoes. He looked like he was about to go on a run. Just. Like. Harry. Maybe it wasn't too late to sneak back into his apartment and go back to sleep.

"Oh, it's you again," Draco muttered when he saw Harry, who didn't know if he should to be offended or not by the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, I go running every morning." Harry paused, "So, you're going running, too?" Draco looked at Harry blankly.

"Ha ha, I guess that was a stupid question?" Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

"So, what direction are you heading in?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Draco grunted and pointed in the general direction of where he was running. Harry followed where he was pointing and didn't even act fazed when he saw he was pointing in the same direction he usually went every morning. Starting through the park and back around to the apartments. A hysterical laugh bubbled in his throat.

"You want to run together because that's the same way I am going."

Draco shrugged and Harry took that as a positive. They started jogging off into the direction that was pointed too. It was nice. They keep an even slow pace, and didn't hurry. Also, his running partner didn't just give up like his dad had.

At some point, Draco pulled ahead of Harry a little. Not wanting to be left behind or seem slow, he too went faster. It when on like this till they were both in a full-out sprint.

"This isn't a race, you know!" Harry puffed out. Draco looked at him and smirked.

"I know," he said, and started running, leaving Harry gaping behind him.

Oh no. This was not how it was happening. Harry was not going to lose. No way. So he did what any person who was really competitive did. He cheated. Jumping over some of the bushes, he cut thought he little wooded area in the park, while Draco went around it.

He didn't know how he did it, but he managed not to trip over most almost all the stuff he jumped over. All the stuff but the last bush leading back to the sidewalk.

Harry jumped over it and tripped, falling flat on the sidewalk with a grunt. He laid there for a while, listening to his uneven breaths. What had his life come too?

A cough above him made him look up. A little girl was standing, looking at him.

"Do you need some help mister?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I am fine and besides didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes, she did. But you don't look like you could hurt anyone," she giggled, looking at his ruffled form. He had leaves and sticks stuck in his hair. There were also dirt smudges on his face. Harry ignored her and got back up.

He started running again. He will probably have some bruises later, because it hurt to even move that much. When he pulled up to the apartment, Draco was leaning against the building. He looked up when Harry came huffing and puffing and slumped on the bench outside.

"I win," he said and pushed off the building and went back inside.

Harry groaned and lay all the way down on the bench. Maybe he should go back to bed and forget about everything that had just happened, because he made a fool of himself. He should be used to that, because he made a fool of himself all the time.

Before he fell all the way asleep, he felt someone laying a blanket on his shivering form. Cuddling into it, he went back to sleep.


	4. WHAT?

_**I am not very pleased with this chapter either. To be honest with you guys, I have no clue where this story is heading. I guess we will see! This is kind of a filler chapter.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**What?**

"Harry, what are you doing sleeping out here?" Hermione's piecing voice woke him from his dreams. Harry opened his eyes and jerked up, making the blanket fall off him. He couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep out here.

"So, I came here to pick you up for your job and what do I find? YOU BEING AN IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THAT WAS? SOMEONE COULD HAVE ROBBED YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN KNOWN UNTIL YOU WOKE UP! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MURDERED HARRY!" Hermione screamed, walking back and forth in front of Harry, angry.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, still tired. He was used to getting scolded by Hermione. He and Ron had been adrenaline junkies when they were in high school and she had always been right behind the to pull them back before they had hurt themselves.

"Yes. Hermione I know-"

"YOU ALSO COULD HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH HARRY AND HOW DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD OF EFFECTED US? We love you Harry…we don't want you to get hurt." She burst into tears after this and Harry stared at her shocked. She was acting a little more emotional than normal. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to her and made her sit down.

Out of Ron and Hermione, he was always closer to Hermione. He had met her first after all. And for once in his life, his moms meddling brought something good.

* * *

"LILY FLOWER! WHY ARE YOU FORCING OUR POOR SON INTO DOING THIS?" James cried, big tears falling down his cheeks. Harry stared up of his dad from his place on the floor in the living room, sitting down the comic he had been reading. He watched curiously as his mother huffed and turned to look at his dad, hands on her hips.

"James Potter! Our son is now 8 years old and he hasn't once, ONCE been brought to a library. It's never too early to show them the wonders of such a place. He might make some friends too!"

"But Lily-"

"If you keep fighting me on this I will drag you along!" Harry watched as his dad quickly shut up and raced away, probably going to hide in his garage outside.

His mom finished packing the bag and they were off. When they were finally in front of the library, Harry was amazed at how big the doors were. There was a big sign that read 'Hogwarts Library' They walked up the many steps leading towards the door and opened it.

The smell of old books reached Harry's nose before his eyes could adjust to the sudden change in brightness. All around him were shelves and shelves of books. There were people everywhere reading many different kinds of books.

"Harry, I want you to stay right here while I go find something for me to read, okay? No wandering off please dear!" Harry nodded at her, promising not to wander off.

Harry knew she said he should stay where he was, but he was like his father, so he got curious. A curious Potter was not a satisfied Potter. That's how he ended up getting lost. Everything looked the same and there were endless rows of books. He had no clue where he was and he couldn't seem to find anyone.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a girl about his age. She was his height with brown bushy hair and bucked teeth. Her brown eyes pinched in irritation when he didn't answer.

"I think you are because there is no way you could be reading advanced books like these!" she huffed, crossing her arms. Harry stared at her shocked.

"Um…" She looked at him and a frown quickly grew on her face.

"I am so sorry, that was terribly rude of me. Let's start over." She smiled brightly at Harry.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I like reading!" Harry stared at the hand in front of him. There was an awkward silence and she started to lower her hand. He quickly grabbed it.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am completely and utterly lost."

After that, she cheerfully told him she could help him find his way back in a record time. She had been going to this library since she could walk. They quickly made their way back to where Harry was supposed to be and he let out a sigh of relief. His mother wasn't here.

"So, um thanks for helping me," he said, shifting on the heel of his feet.

"You are very welcome! It was nice meeting you, I've always wanted a…" she paused and looked at him, suddenly looking very shy.

"Friend." she finished in a whisper.

"Friend!" Harry repeated firmly, looking at her. Yes, they were friends.

Harry's mom chose that moment to finally show back up, carrying a handful of books.

"Oh, Harry dear, I am so sorry it took me so long! There was so many to choose from and I hadn't been here in so long! I blame your father!" She dropped the books on the desk with a happy sigh and turned to face him. She took in their ruffled appearance.

"Well, hello there! I am Harry's mom and who would you be?"

"Mom, this is Hermione, my new friend. She came here with her mom." Hermione peaked up at Lily shyly. That was all it took for Lily to grab her in a hug.

"Oh you are just the cutest thing ever!" Lily squealed, hugging her. Harry choked back a giggle when he saw Hermione give him a wide-eyed look from behind his moms back

After that, they both bonded over books while Harry sat there and tried not to fall asleep. If felt like hours, but finally, they separated and Hermione went to go find her mom but not before she gave Harry her number.

They keep in touch by calling each other all the time and hanging out. Harry had a friend and that was all he could ask for.

* * *

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione who allowed Harry to pull her down on the bench.

She gave a great sniff and looked at him with watery eyes. Suddenly, she burst out into a great sob and buried her face into Harry's arm. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry out. He really hoped Ron didn't do something stupid because he didn't feel like beating him up right now.

Or beating anyone up anytime soon really. If he needed to, he would though. Hermione was his younger sister (by only a couple of months. They were both 25.) and it was his job to be protective.

"What's wrong? Who do I need to beat up?" he joked, gently lifting up her face with his pointer finger. She gave a laugh and looked at him. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Harry, I am a week late. I didn't think anything of it, but to be safe, I did a pregnancy test." Harry stared at her, eyes wide.

"Harry, I am pregnant with Ron's child."

"WHAT? Does Ron know?

"No, and I don't know how to tell him. I am scared Harry." she looked up at him, petrified.

"Okay, after work is over, I will go with you to your guy's apartment and be with you every step of the way, you will not by yourself. I just want you to know, Ron will be happy. I know him. He comes from a big family." She nodded at him.

"I hope you are right. Now, let's get you to work before you are late."

"Let me change really fast first." Harry rushed up to his apartment and changed out of his sweaty jogging clothes, not even thinking about his new neighbor. Finally, they went off to Harry's work, both ready for a long grueling day at their jobs.


	5. The Zoo

_**Okay, so someone asked me to try to make these chapters longer, and I tried to do so. Sorry if its not that good! Also, sorry I didn't update last weekend. I won't be able to update next weekend either because that's when the play I am in does its first performance. :D fingers crossed that I don't mess up or forget my part.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter!**_

* * *

**The Zoo**

Walking out of his apartment and down the stairs, he found Hermione waiting in her car. When he saw what she was driving, he hide a wince. The car was so tiny. It was perfect for someone of Hermiones height, but ever since he had gotten that growth spurt after high school, he know had a problem with fitting in it.

Somehow, Harry managed to squeeze into the tiny little car. He had to hunch a little, but he did it. The thought of Ron even trying to fit into this car was funny to picture. The car started with a weird clucking noise that had Harry wincing when he heard it.

"Why don't you get a new car and throw out this old thing?" Harry asked, snorting when the car came to strutting stop at a corner. Harry could feel Hermione's glare on the side of his head.

"Don't, and I repeat DON'T make fun of Crookshanks. He is my baby," she said patting the wheel of her car, like she was trying to reassure it. Harry laughed at her.

"I already get enough hate from Ron so I don't need it from you." She huffed, purposely stomping on the breaks when they got to the stop light, making Harry almost fly out of the car.

Harry stopped bothering her about it, because it seriously was really was her baby. It had been a present from her parents for her 23 birthday and at the time it had already been a used car. So of course it wasn't in a very good condition then. Now that she had it for almost 3 years, the thing was falling apart.

She wouldn't get rid of it though. No matter how much Harry and Ron both told her it was a death trap, she didn't care.

Finally, she pulled into the parking lot at Harry's work. Harry didn't work somewhere exciting or somewhere he risked his life every day.

He worked at a zoo.

Some people may think that was an exciting job, and it sometimes was. Harry remembered the time when a snake had escaped from the reptile house and he had been assigned the job of finding the snake.

He eventually did. Funnily enough, it had been sleeping peacefully in the girl's bathroom. An old lady had went in there and ran back out with a scream. That had been the only time Harry had ever been in the girls restroom, and he had to say it was nicer then the guys.

Most of the time, he worked with all the reptiles. For some reason, snakes seem to be partially taken with him. He loved his job. It was easy and it paid well enough.

But all good things had to have some sort of negative to them.

This negative involved one of his co-workers.

Harry gave a sigh and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride Hermione!" Harry tossed over his shoulder, rushing to the front office to clock in. Maybe if he was fast enough he wouldn't run into HIM.

Pushing open the door, he nodded a hello to his fellow workers who were also getting ready to check in.

"Hey Harry!" His friend, Neville said. Harry grunted back, trying to find his employee card in his bag. He knew it was somewhere in here..

Neville had been here since Harry had started working on the zoo. He was in charge of all the floral in the exhibits with the animals. He had a big green thumb. Overall, he was probably the most normal person Harry worked here with. He was kind and very shy at times, but an overall nice guy.

"Harry," a smooth voice said from behind, just as he was clocking in. The hair raised on the back of his neck when he felt the person breathing on it. He wanted to shrink and run away. Not this again. Giving a mental groan, he answered back.

"Hello Tom," Harry said, awkwardly turning around slowly. Snickers were heard all around the room. Everyone knew about Harry and Tom's relationship.

It all started in high school. They had both been in the same class and Harry didn't really know how the rest had come to play.

* * *

Harry covered a yawn with his hand, twirling his pencil in his other. He hated school, just like every other normal teenager alive. Looking around his class, he was welcomed with the sight of Hermione rabidly writing down notes and Ron in the same situation as him. How could someone be awake enough to take notes in a math class?

The bell finally rang, allowing Harry to gather his stuff and escape this place. He wondered what they were having for lunch. Anything would do because he had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning.

Shoving it all in his bag, he got out of his seat and turned around. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran into someone, which made him drop all his stuff and fall onto the ground with a grunt.

Harry scowled, now in a very bad mood. Whoever ran into him was about to be yelled at by a very cranky Harry. A pale hand was held before his face, which he grabbed. Swiftly, the person pulled him up. Brushing himself off, he looked up to thank them. But the words were stuck in his throat when he saw who it was.

It was Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was in the same grade as Harry. He was someone Harry had always seen in passing, never really paying attention to him when he saw him. He was a pale looking guy, with dark hair and dark black eyes. Everyone tried to avoid him because at times he could be very creepy.

The only thing Harry really knew about him was that he fought for the top spot in their class with Hermione, which she complained about all the time, and that he loved snakes.

"Um, thanks. I guess?" Harry said, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Tom just smirked at him, some sort of emotion crossing his eyes. The look he was giving Harry made a shiver race down his back.

"Oh don't worry, Harry. It was nothing," Tom said softly, stroking the palm of the hand he was still holding. Harry jerked it out of his grip, trying to hold back the disgust he felt when Tom smirked at him. The ass was playing with him and he knew it was making Harry uncomfortable.

"Will, um yeah, I am just going to be leaving!" Harry squeaked, his face turning bright red. He ignored the chuckle he heard behind him and ran towards the door, where a worried Hermione and bored Ron had been waiting.

"What took you so long? We are going to be late for lunch," Rom grumbled, holding his growling stomach. Harry twitched nervously, before he started walking on the direction of the lunchroom.

"I dropped my pencil." Hermione gave him a look, not believing him while Ron just nodded, too hungry to even care about anything right now.

And that's when the obsession started.

* * *

"You were almost late today," Tom continued, looking at him with a frown. You could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, I woke up late." Which was a lie, but he wasn't going to let him know that. He would probably use it as an excuse to make Harry stay late tonight somehow. He shuddered at the thought.

"Try not to do it again," Tom demanded, before smiling at Harry. "So, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Harry bit back a whimper, trying to make eye contact with the giggling Neville, who was grasping the counter to the welcome desk like a lifeline. He didn't seem like he was going to come rescue Harry

Somehow their conversations always ended up getting here, and the answer was always the same. He just wished Tom would get it through his thick skull at some point.

"Ha ha, I can't. I already have plans!" Tom's eyes darkened at this reply. Harry knew he wasn't mad though, he enjoyed this little chase they had going. Something he didn't enjoy what so ever.

"With who? I know you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Harry didn't know if he should feel insulted or not. Actually, how did Tom know any of this?

"I-" Tom cut him off.

"Come on Harry, we all know you haven't had a date since high school." And now Harry was a little angry. That was a sensitive subject for him.

"You know what Tom? I do have a boyfriend!" Harry snapped, hands on his hips, his eyes alight with an inner fire. Tom gave a mocking laugh and looked at him with a leer on his face.

"Oh, really Harry? Who is it?" Tom purred at him moving closer to him, making Harry's eye twitch. Oh gosh he hated Tom Riddle with every fiber of his being.

His mind scrambled for an answer, trying to come up with a believable name. It was true, the last time he had went on a date had been in high school and that seemed like so long ago. Harry had never been very confident in himself when he was in high school. He was short and pale. He looked like he would break a bone by just being patted on the back.

He blamed his dad for these genes.

Still scrambling for an answer, a face popped in his head. It certain silver eyed, blond-haired face. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he blurted out,

"His name is Draco!" Everything around him became quiet, all the employees waiting to see how Tom reacted to this new information. They were all very disappointed.

"I see," Tom drawled coldly, before turning around and walking away. It reminded Harry of his Biology teacher in high school, Snape. He let out a breath he hadn't even know he was holding in.

With shaking hands, he was finally able to clock in, almost late.

Neville walked up to him, slapping him on the back.

"Will, I have a feeling that wasn't the end of it," he commented, before heading off to his job, with Harry following behind.

The rest of the day was boring. He didn't see Tom again, which was surprising but not unwelcomed in any way. He took care of all the reptiles in peace, making sure to feed and clean all of their cages.

Many of the people who came in here were curious but cautious of the snakes. A lot of people were scared of them, which didn't make any sense to him because they were probably some of the friendliest creatures Harry had ever met. When he was little he had always wanted one as a pet, but that had never happened because both of his parents hated snakes.

Hermione wasn't really scared of them, but then again, she didn't really like them either. She was more of a cat person, and Harry had a feeling that if she and Ron hadn't gotten together, she would have had owned around 10 of them by now.

Harry and Ron use to tease her about being the crazy cat lady. She made sure to be extra hard on them those days. Making them study for hours before she released them from the prison called the library

Ron, however, was horrified of them. He wouldn't even visit Harry at work because of it, which was kind of funny but got annoying at times. The first and only time he had come to Harry's work had involved him giving a girly scream and running away. That might have also been one of the days Harry had been allowed to have the snakes out, and Ron hadn't liked that.

The day seemed to drag on forever, before it finally become time to clock out. Walking cautiously into the room, he looked around, trying to see if he could spot Tom anywhere. He felt like some sort of criminal hiding from the law.

"Harry, what are you doing? The snake isn't anywhere around here" an airy voice said from behind. He automatically relaxed, recognizing the voice.

It was Luna Lovegood. She was the girlfriend of Neville and also another very good friend of his. She worked here as a tour guide, which could be very entertaining at times. Especially with all the wild tales she come up with to tell the people who showed up at the zoo.

"Thanks Luna!" He said before walking over with his card. Before he left, she spoke up again.

"Tell Hermione that all will be well and she will have two times the trouble." She smiled at him before she walked away, cheerfully humming a song only she could hear.

Harry looked at her oddly, before shaking it off. That was just how she was, speaking in riddles all the time. If she didn't do that, she wouldn't be Luna.

Hermione was already outside waiting for Harry, which was nice. Squeezing himself in the car, he smiled at her.

"How was work?" he asked her once he got as comfortable as he could get.

"I hate children," she grumbled, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel. Harry gave a nervous chuckle when he saw that.

Hermione was a teacher at a local elementary. She taught 6th grade English, a job she enjoyed a lot. It really suited her because it gave her the power to make people do homework and read. Most of the students enjoyed her, but a couple were snippy with her. Something that really annoyed her.

"I really hope that's not true," he said, watching as building passed by his window, "Because you are going to be having your own."

"I know, but my own child will know to respect me." she said, rubbing her stomach with the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"You will be a great mother," Harry whispered, smiling softly at her. She smiled back, pink in the cheeks.

"I hope I will."

"I know you will, don't doubt yourself. You will have Ron and I to help you. I promise." The car ride was silent after that. Finally, they pulled up to Hermione and Ron's little house.

It was a small house, but very cozy. The outside was painted a warm brown color, something that made it seem very welcoming. In the driveway, another car was parked. It was Ron's truck, telling both Hermione and Harry that he was already home.

Hermione stopped the car in the driveway and gave a nervous exhale of air.

"Everything will be okay."

"If you say so," she mumbled, wringing her hands together. They walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Ron! I'm home!" A grunt was heard from the kitchen. They walked in to see Ron, covered in grease, eating a sandwich at the counter.

Ron was a mechanic. Not a very exciting job, but something he enjoyed nonetheless. He was one of the most liked mechanics around, with him being really friendly with all his customers and talking to them all the time.

"Hey Harry, I didn't know you were coming over today!" Ron said though his mouthful of food, somehow smiling at him with puffed up cheeks.

"Actually, I didn't know I really was until today either." Ron stopped eating and looked up at them concerned.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" Harry nudged Hermione, who had been hiding behind him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron got up from his seat and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. Harry stepped back a little, not wanting to be in the way, but still wanting to offer Hermione some courage.

"Ron," she began, taking a calming breath, "I'm pregnant."

It was silence in the kitchen after the announcement before Ron dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well, that went better than expected." Harry commented.

* * *

Somehow they had managed to drag Ron out into the couch into the living room before he woke up.

Hermione spent the time pacing nervously back and forth while Harry sat on a chair, sipping a drink he found in the fridge. He knew she had no reason to be nervous. Ron had come from a big family, and whenever he had hung out with Ron by himself, he had always told Harry he had wanted a big family. He loved being a part of one.

Ron gave a groan, which made both Hermione and Harry walk over to the couch to see if he was alright. Bright blue opens cracked opened, coming to focus on the two figures standing before him.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her hands smoothing down his hair. He winced when she accidentally ran her hands over where he had bumped his head when he had fainted.

"Yeah, I am alright. I just had the weirdest dream," he mumbled. Harry winced when he heard that. He knew Ron hadn't meant it to sound as bad as it did, but he could tell Hermione took it the wrong way when he saw that she had flinched and curled into herself a little.

"It was a great dream actually," Ron continued, making Hermione look up at him hopefully. Harry gave a smile and wondering away from them, giving them the moment they deserved.

"Ron, it wasn't a dream. I really am pregnant." Ron looked up at her in disbelief, before he gave a happy laugh and hopped up from the cough. Grabbing Hermione, he swung her around, making her squeal.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Ron cheered, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Your going to be the best dad ever," Hermione said, a smile lighting up her face. They stared at each other for a little before she grabbed Ron's hand and put it on her belly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I love you Ron Weasley."

"I love you Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled at the sight and tried to ignore the longing he felt within himself.

Would he ever be able to find someone he could love as much as that?


End file.
